Endless Ocean: Endless Love
by Gaara378
Summary: Bear with me I want to write a story that has the maximum of character development whilst keeping the Endless Ocean theme. This story revolves a young couple whose lives have been spent in the waters and soon their marriage will be tested in the depths.
1. Chapter 1: Blue Rings and Blueberries

Chapter 1: Blue rings and Blueberries

Wedding bells rang through the small coastal village; today Brian married his high-school sweetheart Lisa. They knew each other since her senior year of high-school and his freshman year of college. They knew they were to marry for years now, but they both decided to wait till after she finished getting her teaching degree. Brian was a pastor in a little church on the outskirts of Tallahassee, Florida. Brian and Lisa finally got married on their seventh anniversary of dating. Brian brandished a ring with a blue pearl; he picked up on an earlier oceanic dive, and slipped it over her soft tender finger. Lisa smiled hard enough she squeezed a tear out and they both leaned in and soon their lips both crashed like a soft wave crashing on the sandy beach. After they got off the platform they went to their reception and after a few hours of talking, dancing, and blithering groomsmen telling sappy stories they both made their quiet escape.

They met on the beach nearby and both were dressed in snorkeling gear. Lisa wore the pink sun-bleached snorkel that Brian gave her on their first trip to the beach. Brian likewise was wearing his black and blue snorkel that Lisa gave him when they went to the beach. They waded into the water hand in hand and when it was deep enough they both swam. It finally felt real to them; he was her husband and she was his wife. Brian motioned to Lisa that he was going to the surface and she followed him concerned that something was wrong. When they both breached the surface Brian immediately spoke.

"Lisa, it finally feels real! I can't believe it we made it we are married!" Brian wildly spoke flailing his arms accidentally misting Lisa with the briny ocean water.

"Yes I am Mrs. Lisa Fairfields, and you're my handsome husband" As soon as the words drifted past her salty parched lips Brian floated closer to his new bride and gently kissed her. "Hun, my lips are all salty from this ocean…" Again he gently kissed her under the cloudless starlit night. The only thing that sounded in the background was the occasional gull mindlessly cawing his displeasure at the waves.

After their midnight swim the couple swam back to the beach and went back to their honeymoon suite where they immediately fell asleep from the sun, surf, and sanctifying wedding! Early the next morning Lisa reached into Brian's side of the bed to find him missing. Lisa pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, after all she was looking for him to snuggle up with! After a few seconds of her displeasure Brian strolled into the room with a single flower he picked from a nearby lily tree.

"Angel, you know I don't like to see that look on your face, especially on our first full day as man and wife" Brian chuckled hoping that the flower would redeem him from her glare.

"Oh you know I was only looking for you, I have dreamt of the day when I would wake up and snuggle with my man." Lisa unfurrow her brow and reached for Brian's hand and successfully pulled him onto the bed.

"But breakfast is out on the patio, I specially made it for you." Brian tried to pull himself up off the bed and lead Lisa to the breakfast surprise on the patio.

"Fine, this better not be a habit. I sometimes want to wake up to you on occasion." Lisa got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Brian as he walked to the patio to show her the surprise. As they walked out of the room and onto the patio the sound of the rolling surf and the distant gulls happily snacking on a stray shrimp.

"Here, sit Lisa" Brian pulled the chair out for her and she blushed at his ever present chivalry. "I made this especially for you" he removed the silver lip off her plate and she was faced with the most delicious-looking blueberry pancakes she had ever seen in her life

"Brian how did you get the blueberries? It's not the season for blueberries." Lisa cut a wedge off the pancake and as it went into her mouth she left a trail of syrup across her now plump soft lips.

"Let's say I turned a trip to England to become a wizard" Brian chuckled at his own joke but quickly stopped when he seen Lisa quite enjoying her pancakes. He figured he could have gotten them from the planet mars and she would be happy. This made Brian happy that he was making his bride happy.

After breakfast he paid the room service guy extra to cart away the dishes. Brian and Lisa walked the beach and reminisced about the several trips to the beach and the diving trips they took together…

Chapter 1 Fin


	2. Chapter 2: Five Years Back

Chapter 2: Five Years Back

"So boring, I'm tired of all these papers to fill out. When will the schoolwork end?" Brian huffed as he sprawled papers out across every surface he could keep paper. Brian was particularly stressed in his education class and as such had notes taped to the ceiling above his bed in hopes he would get smarter while sleeping. Brian's dorm room was 10 feet by 10 feet and would have been a perfect cube if it hadn't been for the stupid slant. Brian lived on the fourth floor of his building and for some reason unbeknownst to anybody (except maybe some obscure Mayan architect that obviously created the doomsday) had a slant.

"Dude chill out the test isn't till 10am tomorrow it'll be fine!" A wiry blonde guy peeked into the room and laughed at bit at Brian's exasperation.

"Tyler, you really aren't helping, well unless you want to go get tacos." Brian's head lifted from a very large book and at the mention of tacos his eyebrows lifted and his stomach growled. Tyler was Brian's best friend though not roommates many thought that he was as on Saturdays Tyler, Brian, and Lee would all be playing video games late into the night.

"Let me think tacos or books…Tacos" Tyler almost leapt as Brian darted out of his chair and threw on a jacket. "Dude you ready for the summer? I hear your family and Lisa's are going to the beach right?"

"Ya where did you hear that? Yes it will be awesome no doubt about that." Brian closed his laptop and chased after Tyler, who by now had recruited Lee into a late taco run. "Ya I asked her if her family would like to come with mine to Florida. I'm going to see if my and her can go reef diving." Brian started to talk with his hands (something he very rarely did the only exception was when talking about Lisa).

"Diving, you ever dive before?" Tyler chuckled and continued "you going to look for love fish or whatever those kissing fish are?" Tyler and Lee had reached the car and the calling of shotgun of had begun.

"I have never been diving, I was hoping me and Lisa could learn together, ya know like a couple thing. Like some couples have hiking or something like that I thought we could try diving" Brian found himself sitting in the back of the car crammed against old taco wrappers and soda bottles. "Hey so changing the subject I thing and unknown entity may or may not be trying to launch space flights back here. I think we need to clean up or else charge rent"

"Whatever man, diving, hiking, or playing hopscotch you two will be happy. As far as the car goes its Tyler's car so we can help." Finally Lee chimed in and usual commanded a certain amount of attention.

By now the trio had gotten to the taco shop and on the way back continued talking merrily about random things including their upcoming finals. As they got back to their building the conversation died and they went up to watch a movie and eat tacos. The three made their way through finals and somehow all of them ended up with A's and B's which at this institution was impossible as a B is a 95%. Throughout that finals week many games on the television were played and many good natured insults went through the air (some including pets and a mongoose)

**3 weeks later**

Brian was seated next to Lisa on the plane to Florida; Lisa was sound asleep and leaning against his shoulder. Brian had his music player turned on and one ear piece was in Lisa's ear and one in his ear. Lisa's parents were sitting in front of them, with her brothers and sisters in front of them. Brian's family was all near the front of the plane; Brian's dad earned a lot of flyer miles and as such always got upgrades. Brian turned down a seat upgrade as he wanted to sit by Lisa. Lisa didn't fly a lot and was nervous getting aboard the plane (and her brothers didn't help) and was comforted to sit next to Brian. Brian drifted in and out of sleep and finally his eyes succumb and closed for a bit; Brian dreamt of being in the ocean with Lisa. When Brian awoke he was being shaken by Lisa who now was awake and telling him that the plane had landed and it was their turn to vacate the plane. Brian reached into the planes overhead compartment and took Lisa's bag and his own. Lisa tried to take her bag but Brian didn't give it to her as he believed chivalry was not dead. Brian's family and Lisa's family was on different floors (so as to provide some distance between the two). As soon as Brian could he switched to his swim trunks and he headed to the lobby. Brian waited there and overheard a bit of a conversation.

"Eli, did you hear that the hotel manager said that the oysters around here produce blue pearls?" a little old blonde granny almost yelled into her husband's ear. The gentlemen did the only reasonable thing a man his age would do when being shrilled at by his wife. As he turned down his hearing aid he spoke

"Esther, what makes you think I care? I am an old man I'm not going to be diving for no silly rock. For Pete's sake I wouldn't dive for any reason!" the old man clearly senile started making swimming motions.

"What if I was drowning?" the lady started to fuss and make the same motions.

"I'd get a boat!" by now the friendly conversation had now turned to an argument. Brian knew that he shouldn't be listening to other conversations but he was highly amused by this elderly couple

"No I'd get a boat off your life insurance, you know I've been paying into it all this time." The old man started preening at his thinning curly hair like he was getting ready for something. "We came down here for our anniversary but I'm getting tired of celebrating things. It's birthdays and feasts every dangum month!" Eli began wringing his hands and it was at this time Brian walked up to them and said

"Mozel tov, I hope me and my girlfriend are nothing like you to at your age, no offense" Brian slightly frowned and then later chuckled to himself as he walked away. He was recapping the last few minutes trying to remember it so he could tell Lisa. He heard Lisa's voice and he turned around and began to speak "Lisa you would not believe" he stutter for a second as he saw Lisa "You-your-your very b-beautiful!" Brian had never stuttered before but Lisa was indeed beautiful. She had a one piece bathing suit but she had a wrap around her waist; her entire wardrobe was blue with faded white sunrises.

"Honey, pick your jaw up and lets go swimming." Lisa beaconed to the door and Brian would have followed her on some voyage to a volcano; she had his heart. Lisa took Brian by the hand and led him to the pier; he then remembers he had a gift for her. Today was not only Eli and Esther's millionth anniversary but it was Lisa and Brian's two year anniversary. Brian produced a pale pink snorkel and mask to Lisa and she produced a black and blue snorkel to Brian. They both put them on and took a running jump off the pier into the warm ocean waters. As they swam around Brian accidentally cut his arm on a shell and he picked up the offending oyster. Perhaps out a moment that would infuriate animal cruelty groups he pried the oyster open as some sort of animalistic revenge. As he rended the shell open he came upon the roundest pearl he had ever seen. This was no ordinary pearl but rather it was a tint of blue in the pearl; he quickly put it in his dive bag and continued on. When Lisa saw the cut on Brian's arm she swam up to him and tenderly kissed his arm. He looked her in the eye and said

"Lisa, I could kiss you but you know" Brian tightened his mouth and shrugged.

"Brian, I can wait to kiss you; after all our first kiss would be perfect at the altar" Lisa pulled herself into his arms and kissed his cheek. Brian held her tight which accidentally opened the cut and allowed blood to trickle out and into the water.

"Hey so, my arm is bleeding and ya so we are in the ocean… Not sure if it's a wise idea I mean sharks and junk but hey no worry id fight a shark for you." Brian smiled big as he scratched the back of his head and he lifted Lisa up out of the water (as she was holding onto his arm)

"Ya while I know my man is well manly I like him to be alive and not resting in the belly of a shark" Lisa slightly laughed though Brian saw right through her laughter and started to swim towards the shore. It wasn't till they reached the shore and Lisa had patched his arm up that he remembered the pearl in his dive bag. He intended to keep the pearl as a surprise, how he ever intended to keep a pearl a surprise he had no clue.

On the last day of their Florida vacation Lisa and Brian sat on deck chairs watching the sunset, both imagined the day when they would be married and enjoying the sunset as a couple.

**Present day**

Lisa played with her new wedding ring; she was nervous about going to Brian's grandparents in California. She had never met them, but she knew that they raised his father and his father raised Brian so they couldn't be too bad. She also knew they was going diving at Monterey; Brian's parents used to dive out of their and she hoped one day to recall fondly their diving days. Lisa chuckled about the thought of kids; after all they just got married last week.

Chapter 2 Fin


	3. Chapter 3: Sightings and Love

Chapter 3: Sightings and Love

**7 years back**

Brian was a camp counselor at a backwater summer camp, for the first half of the summer he loathed camp and really wondered why he was event there. Then for one week he seemed happy; Lisa was on an incoming mission team from her home church and for one reason or another her church came to Tennessee. Lisa and her youth group worked at camp and astonishingly enough Brian only really talked to Lisa once. However Brian thought Lisa was very pretty and he was very smitten by her. After camp Brian started talking to Lisa on the computer and through the phone. It wasn't long before a love started to blossom. Soon Lisa and Brian fell in love.

**Present day**

Lisa and Brian were sitting on the couch looking at old pictures and arranging them in a scrapbook. Lisa looked at Brian.

"Look at all these memories of us, we have dated for longer than some married couples have known each other" Lisa snuggled up closer to Brian and he wrapped his arm around her and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Sure have and I wouldn't trade it for a million bucks or a private jet." Brian leaned over and kissed Lisa "I love kissing the fair Mrs. Fairfields" Brian kissed her again and then his phone rang. He looked at the caller id on his phone (which was a waterproof phone as Brian had a bad habit of jumping into the water without checking his pockets) and he shrugged his shoulders. "They are not as important as the woman in my arms" He smiled and proceeded to free throw his phone into the aquarium they had set up.

"Honey you know that it might be important, you shouldn't throw it in the aquarium." Lisa frowned just a little and Brian replied

"Well if it's important Tom (who was their fish) can answer it, unless it's the pope they can't be as important as you. Brian smiled a little and kissed Lisa on the head

"Brian we aren't Catholic, so the Pope means nothing to us" Lisa looked perplexed as she spoke

"Well then you're the most important person on the planet" Brian smiled and chuckled as he squeezed Lisa and kissed her.

"You certainly love kissing me tonight. Not that I mind kissing you" Lisa smiled as she gave into to Brian's barrage of kisses.

"Hey Joshua had to wander the desert for 40 years and then he enjoyed the Promised Land. Noah had to hang out with llamas and sheep for awhile then he got to get off the boat. I enjoy the fruits of my patience" Brian smiled as he continued the barrage of kisses.

"Well when you put it that way I can't blame you" Lisa wrapped her arms around Brian's neck and that's how they remained till they went to bed.

The next morning came far too early for the couple. As Brian headed into the kitchen he could smell the coffee wafting out the swinging kitchen door and into the living room. Brian ran outside and grabbed the morning paper and came back inside with the soggy paper.

"Angel! It looks like another drippy day. You want me to drive you to work?" Brian strolled into the kitchen as Lisa worked on toast. Lisa worked in the local elementary school and Brian was the student pastor at Newbrook Baptist Church. Lisa's school was less than a block from the church which in turn was less than a block from the house.

"If you don't mind can I take the car? The school is having end of term exams and I want to do some Christmas shopping." Lisa pulled the toast out of the toaster and put it and the butter on the table as Brian poured both of them a glass of orange juice and then he started to fry some eggs.

"Ya of course pumpkin anything you need." Brian turned the eggs over to Lisa as he poured her a cup of coffee. "You want sugar this morning?" Brian put a lump of sugar in his coffee which made a satisfying hiss as it hit the piping hot coffee.

"You know me I always want a little sugar in the morning" Lisa put down the spatula and wrapped her arms around Brian's waist and kissed him.

"I don't need the coffee to wake up anymore" Brian laughed as he kissed his wife again. "So are we still down to go diving this Saturday?" I need to stop and refill the tanks if we are.

"Ya I don't see a problem with going out, why would there be a problem? Lisa set the eggs on the table as Brian set the coffee at their places. They both sat down they Brian began.

"Dear Lord, We come to you this day humble for all the blessings you have given us. Thank you for my beautiful wife and both our jobs. May we serve you today in all we do; whether wrangling kids or wrangling forms and files. Bless my wife as she goes about her day as she comes in contact with kids that might not know you and may she be a light to the kids. Bless my day as I work on the yearly schedule for the students. In your precious and holy name Amen" Lisa squeezed his hand at the amen and they both began eating.

**That Saturday**

The water was warm in the waters off the coast and this was a beautiful day to be in the waters. Lisa and Brian went diving all day and Brian collected lots of pictures with his water camera. Lisa picked up some shells down at the ocean floor and she planned to make a necklace out of the shells. It wasn't till a few dark clouds rolled over the ocean that Brian and his bride got out of the water. As they drove home Lisa reviewed over Brian's pictures and she protested.

"Brian please get rid of these I don't look good at all." Lisa's finger edged over to the delete button.

"No because if we deleted every picture you said you looked bad in I would never have any pictures of you" Brian laugh gently but he had a hint of seriousness in his laughter.

"Oh ok but these go in our personal scrapbook, it's not for the coffee table scrapbook ok?" Lisa turned off the camera and closed her eyes and laid her head against the head rest. Soon she was asleep and Brian drove home.

"Honey what are you thi…" Brian looked at his wife in the passenger seat. Lisa was already asleep. "Nothing like sand, sun, and surf to wear you out" Brian smiled and fondly remembered the first time he took Lisa out on a date and how she fell asleep in the car after their date.

Chapter 3 Fin


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Upset

Chapter 4: The Big Upset

**6 years ago**

Brian breached the surface of the water carrying his Hawaiian sling and a bag of fish. Lisa was sitting on the beach as she was not feeling well enough to dive with Brian this time. Brian had decided to take Lisa out to this one restaurant up the coast that boasted the best fish in the state. The only snag with the restaurant was that you had to catch your own fish, but they would cook it and provided shrimp and steaks. Lisa did her best not to laugh as Brian walked up the shore towards her carrying on about how he was a manly man and he was a hunter.

"Me man! Me hunt swimmy fish for pretty lady!" Brian did his best caveman voice and imitation. Lisa curbed a snicker and hugged Brian even though he was still dripping wet.

"You're so foolish sometimes but have I mentioned you're my prince? Lisa's shirt and hair by now was getting soaked with the briny water.

"Augh pretty lady get shimmer cloth wet…" Brian coughed as the voice was obviously scratching his throat. "Hun you're going to get soaked and get a cold" Brian opened a duffle bag and took out his school hoodie and shirt and tossed her both he turned and started walking back towards the water so as to give her time to change. Just as he was about to re-enter the water a voice rang out.

"Ok Brian you can come back I'm all good!" Lisa was now donned in Brian's oversized hoodie and shirt. She had to push the sleeves up in order to even be able to use her hands.

"You sure I see this really cool fish that… wait its trying to communicate…GO TO SYDNEY LITTLE BUDDY!" Brian laughed as he turned around and then he spoke again "Sorry hun some little fish was looking for something had to help the little guy out." Lisa rolled her eyes as Brian now strutted up the beach amused by his own sense of humor.

"Ok Captain Planet, the world thanks you for your service to the fish world. But I would thank you even more if we could make our dinner reservation." Lisa made a motion up the beach as if this would drag Brian faster towards the car. Brian suddenly burst into a sprint and at the top of the beach on the end of the parking spaces and started running in place.

"Well now I'm waiting on you Lisa." Brian chuckled as he obviously felt proud of himself for catching fish, and making dinner reservations for two. "You know I'm playing babe I'm just excited that we finally get to go out tonight." Brian currently attended a school in a different state then Lisa. Brian was in his second semester studying at a Bible college to be a missionary but recently he had been contemplating going to be a student pastor. Lisa was in her senior year of high school, she wanted to go to school to become a teacher. There was two years difference between Lisa and Brian, but their parents gave the green light. Surprisingly this distance between them didn't a damper on their love; in fact it seemed to make their love stronger.

"Come on Brian you know I'm feeling kinda sick, you're lucky I still agreed to go out with you" Lisa started after Brian then seen the look on his face. Brian looked like he had been punched in the stomach and he looked sad that he made her upset. "Brian I didn't mean that I'm happy to be out here with you, I wouldn't trade it for the world" Lisa looked back at Brian's face, it looked a little happier though he still felt bad.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way sweetheart, I wasn't being very thoughtful. I thought I could make you feel better by being funny and playful" As Brian spoke these words a gull flew overhead. "See! Gull!" Brian pointed at the bird and it seemed that as the bird flew by it took Brian's sadness away with it. "Come on Hun your right we need to go to dinner." Brian walked back down to Lisa and took her hand in his and helped her up the beach.

That evening at the restaurant they handed the bag of fish to the chef and sat at a booth in the back. The evening was spent chatting and laughing over their fish, shrimp, and steak. The only problem with the meal was the steak seemed a little undercooked, but otherwise it was perfect. As they drove home however the undercooked steak seemed to be making and encore presentation. They barely made it home before the steak started stampeding and they had only seconds to make it somewhere to get sick. Lisa flung open the door to her parents house and she proceeded to get sick; Brian patiently (as much as one can be patient in such a circumstance) waited and when Lisa was done getting sick he got sick himself. That evening they took turns getting sick and Brian would hold back Lisa's hair. By midnight they both had calmed down enough to speak

"Ya know for an evening returning what was from the sea to the sea, I wouldn't trade a second of it for anything" Brian barely mumbled as he was both exhausted and still feeling sick.

"I think your right this evening has been fun, despite well you know" Lisa shrugged and sighed as she laid her head on Brian's shoulder. "Let's go sit on the couch and maybe we can rest." Lisa got up and walked to the living room; Brian followed.

"Hun I could kiss you right now but we both have bad breathe and well I imagine in 6 years we will be kissing for the first time on our wedding day" Brian leaned his back as though he was looking at a vision of the future on the ceiling.

"You think we can hold out that long? You really think we can wait to kiss till we get married? Lisa laid her head back on Brian's shoulder and his arms came around and held her tight.

"I think we can Lisa, I think we can" Brian closed his eyes and before either of them realized them both fell asleep on the couch. The next morning they was awakened by Lisa's family stirring in the kitchen. Her dad had brought a blanket in and wrapped it around the two in the middle of the night. That day Brian had to go back to school as he had papers and all kinds of villainous projects to work on. As Brian was about to slide into his car Lisa ran out to the car and embraced him.

"I'm not saying goodbye because I know I'll see you again, I'm not kissing you because in 6 years we have a date." Lisa buried her face in his arms and squeezed a tear out.

"Babe, you know I'll be back in like 3 and a half weeks, please don't make me cry. I'm gonna miss you so much and I already don't want to leave" Brian's eyes deepened under a pool of tears. "I love you Lisa Bingham I always will." Brian squeezed Lisa tight.

"Ok Brian Sweetie, if you want to see me in 6 years let go your suffocating me." Lisa laughed a little "Ok you need to go you have a long drive, call me when you get back to school" Lisa ran away from the car and started to frantically wave goodbye. "I LOVE YOU TOO! YOU'RE MY PRINCE BRIAN FAIRFIELDS!" Lisa's eyes started to dry just a little.

Brian pulled out of the driveway and made it down the road. Then a few tears rolled down Brian's face. He began to talk to himself "I love you Lisa, I can't stand being so far from you. I promise I will find a job closer to you." Brian smiled and edged the accelerator.

**Present day**

"Hey Hun, you want to go to that one restaurant up the coast? You know the one." Brian looked over at his loving wife who was lying on the other sofa almost napping.

"Sure Brian lets go this weekend." Lisa smiled and returned back to her wistful staring at the ceiling. She dozed off the sleep.

Chapter 4 Fin


	5. Chapter 5: Sickness

Chapter 5: Sickness

Brian lay in bed sick, and his beautiful wife Lisa was beside him sick as well. Lisa got sick from one of the little kids in her elementary school class and Brian caught it. Brian rolled out of bed and limped his sore sick body down to the kitchen.

"Brian, I don't want you to leave me here, why are you leaving bad?" Lisa croaked to no avail as Brian was too far away and her voice didn't carry very far down the hall. Brian could be heard from the kitchen rummaging in the cupboards. A few short minutes later Brian stumbled back into the bedroom holding a teacup and a small plate of crackers. He went to Lisa's side of the bed and set the teacup on her nightstand and he gave her the plate of crackers.

"Here eat these crackers, sweetie, and drink the tea it'll make you feel better." Brian barely managed to squeak out. His voice was scratchy and was going out due to the flu.

"Brian where is your tea?" Lisa said with tears in her eyes.

"We ran out of tea and I couldn't bear that you was sick so you drink it" Brian crawled over his now crying wife. She was touched that despite his being sick he was still thinking about her health instead of his own health.

"Brian you have work Monday school is on break for me please you drink the tea" Lisa tried handing Brian the cup of tea but he was already asleep "Sleep well baby" Lisa kissed Brian on the cheek and downed the tea and ate the crackers. Soon she too was awake.

**5 years ago **

Lisa was sick with the flu, she texted Brian telling him that she couldn't visit him at school that weekend. Brian texted back that he understood, Lisa knew he was upset. Brian was in finals week and seeing Lisa was a reward for a semester of hard work. Five hours later after she texted Brian, she heard a knock on bed room door.

"Sweetie there is a surprise downstairs for you so please hurry downstairs" Lisa's mother poked her head into Lisa's room and just as quickly disappeared. Lisa quickly wrapped herself up in her robe and slipped her slippers on. She trudged downstairs and on the coffee table sat a bouquet of yellow roses. She read the card attached and it read

_Open the door its cold outside_

_Love,_

_Brian_

Lisa jumped up and with surprising agility darted to the front door where Brian was standing in the driving rain.

"Ya know I always thought those movies where the boyfriend drives a million miles to see his girlfriend and stands in the rain to be a tad cliché but here I am" Brian laughed and then he took his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack. He invited himself in and hugged Lisa and said "Lisa dear, close your mouth you're going to catch flies." He picked up Lisa and twirled her around.

"B-b-Brian you're here! When did you leave?" Lisa stammered then suddenly gasped. She realized she was still in her robe and slippers. She excused herself and ran upstairs to change. Twenty minutes later she daintily floated downstairs and seen that Brian and her dad was at the kitchen table discussing the presidency. Brian noticed her standing at the doorway and he immediately stood up "Brian I have a question why do you always stand up when I enter the room?" Lisa had noticed this many times before and she had never asked as to why he did.

"Because my father always told me that when royalty walks into the room to stand up out of respect. That and I have a gift for you worthy of a queen. After our last diving trip I found out I love it so me, Lee, and Tyler went out to a beach in North Carolina and I found you this!" Brian pulled a long needle like hair pin crowned in a pink sea shell. "This hairpin is for you my love" Brian pulled Lisa's hair back and put the pin in her hair. Lisa smiled faintly as she was still sick.

"Wow I don't know what to say, thank you Brian it's so beautiful. I'm sure you drove down for more than that though right?" Lisa asked this hesitantly as she was afraid he was still upset about her not visiting him

"Lisa you're sick, and I wanted to come down here and make you a special blend of my tea." Brian smiled and pushed a teacup towards Lisa.

"You drove five hours in the rain to make me tea?" Lisa looked puzzled and pinched herself. She wondered if she was merely running a high fever and she was imagining her boyfriend sitting in her kitchen serving her tea.

"Lisa I know you wanted to visit me this weekend but you're sick, I'm not upset I mean you didn't mean to get sick or did you? Lisa Bingham did you achieve a doctorates in microbiology, and then acquire a syringe full of the flu just so you couldn't see me? I am appalled." Brian caught the eye of her father which told him he had joked to far "or as I was saying I am shutting up now" Brian meekly sat down and took a sip of tea, her father still shaking his head.

"Lisa what I think Brian is trying to say is that he is here for you, and I do mean trying." Lisa's dad finally nodded and stood up. "I think you might want some time with him right now so I will be in the living room" he hugged Lisa as he left the room.

Lisa and Brian spent the rest of the evening talking. Lisa started to drift off to sleep at midnight. Brian wrote Lisa a letter for her and started to drive back to school. Lisa woke up at ten the next day and looked for Brian whom she assumed was behind the kitchen door making breakfast. Her mother handed her the letter and Lisa read it.

_My Dearest Lisa,_

_By the time you read this I will be back at school. At about midnight you feel asleep and at the same time I got a text that my morning class which was cancelled wasn't really cancelled. I couldn't skip anymore of this class so I had to leave. I love you and wish I could have been there in the morning cooking you breakfast, which you assumed I was doing. School will be over in a two weeks then we can go on another dive trip like I promised we would. I love you Lisa Bingham and given that your dad proofread my letter I know he approves of me loving you. I like your family, thank your mom for the sandwich she made last night so I could eat on the road. Please get better soon I want to go diving with you in two weeks._

_Your Prince,_

_Brian Fairfields_

**Present day**

"You silly boy you sure know how to charm a woman don't you?" Lisa was talking to herself and folded the note back up and put it into a wooden chest Brian had given her so many years ago. She was feeling better now thanks to the tea and crackers though Brian was still asleep and sick. She decided that she would stay in bed and get better. She pulled the covers up and snuggled up to her sleeping husband and soon she too was asleep.

Chapter 5 Fin


	6. Chapter 6: College Finals

Chapter 6: College Finals

**5 years back**

"Dude, so you ready for finals?" Tyler bounded into Brian's room "I think my education class will go really good I studied and everything" Tyler sat on the chair opposite Brian and pulled out a book and opened it to somewhere in the middle.

"Tyler, I am legitimately impressed that you studied." Brian sighed at the thought of tests and then packing up. "I don't want to leave here man it's too exciting. Hey you want to stop studying and go play some video games in Lee's room?" Brian stood up and arched his back which loudly produced several gut turning pops. Tyler jumped up and practically tossed the book on the desk.

"Brian I knew you could read minds! Let's go, so maybe we could go get some tacos tonight I mean tomorrow is our last week of school. Either we know the material and can pass or we are already failed and dead." Tyler followed Brian out of his dorm room and Brian locked the door behind them. They walked to Lee's room that was next door and banged on the door. Lee opened the door with controllers in his hand.

"Hey you two want to go get some tacos I mean it's our last free night before finals?" Lee plugged in the game system and a low rumble echoed up the hall as the game's musical score starting playing.

"Dude, Tyler just asked that!" Brian snagged the controller that was designated as player 3 and he proceeded to play. "Hey can we pause? Lisa is texting me and she has had a rough day." Brian set down the controller in hopes that either of the other two guys would pause the game so that he could text Lisa. "So this jerk is really annoying Lisa and its ticking me off"

"Ooooh Brian is going to destroy something." Tyler laughed a bit but he knew that Brian was really annoyed at this guy. He knew that Brian wanted to do all he could to protect Lisa. "Dude don't focus on Jerky McJerkerson ok? In three weeks you will be in the sand and surf with your princess." Tyler knew that would calm down at the thought of Lisa and him frolicking in the sand.

"Mmmmmmm the beach. So ya lets play some video games Lisa had to go for awhile." Brian picked up the controller and shook it impatiently. "Let's get playing! Or are you guys chickens?" Brian smirked as he began playing, the light from the tv reflected off his glasses, yet even behind his glasses his eyes shone with a passion. The game was not his passion but rather Lisa.

That evening Brian and the guys went to the taco place and picked up a feast of tacos, nachos, and burritos. After their taco run the guys settled in for an evening filled with movies and games. Brian was also engrossed with texting Lisa and this continued into the late night.

**A week later**

"Can you believe it has been an entire year since we came to school here?" Lee practically bounced up the hall as he had just finished his last final of the year.

"Dude I know! One year ago we was incoming students and yet it feels like a million years ago." Brian laughed as he closed a book he was reading "And can you believe I'm actually reading a book on my own choice?" He threw the book on his bed

"Knock knock did I hear someone say 'let's play some video games?'" Tyler slinked around the corner with mischief clear in his eyes. "Or should we record a music video tonight?"

"Tyler maybe in a bit but I am texting Lisa, it's been a weird week for us because my schedule was in flux and her schedule was the same so I need to reconnect with her." Brian carefully put the book he was reading back on his shelf and leaned against his bed.

"Brian you need some sort of medal! You always manage to be the best boyfriend for Lisa, the best friend for us, the best student for your teachers, and the best man for freeing middle European nations." Tyler laughed at himself as he said the last item in the list. He figured that Brian wasn't listening as he had already begun texting.

"Ya I know, I remember the one time I was airdropped into Austria and man it was glorious. Did I tell you guys that story?" Brian looked up from his phone and rolled his eyes. "Though if you two are going to watch a movie I will watch it with you." He motioned in the direction of Lee's room.

"So you and Lisa are going diving in a few weeks right?" Lee opened the disc tray and slid a movie into the slot and in a few seconds the movie rumbled up the hall. "I remember last time you bought her the snorkel, how did she like it?"

"Ya man I'm taking her to this one beach in Georgia, it's just gorgeous. The sand is so clean and the water is fine. I bought her a cute twine bracelet this time. It has the Hawaiian phrase for 'Queen of the water' on it" Brian beamed with pride as he pulled the bracelet out of a box that was in his laptop bag.

"Again with the medal thing, dude you ought to write a dating book." Lee flopped onto the couch and hit play on the remote

"Ya Brian I mean you seem to have this whole dating thing under control." Tyler nodded then held out his fist for Lee to pound. "You're like the perfect guy for Lisa. Have you two talked about like getting serious?" Tyler asked this with much reserve as he did not want to offend Brian yet he still remained curious about their plans.

"Well I mean it has come up dude and I really can say I think we will last forever. I mean we have talked about our future, and it looks good for us" Brian smiled and laughed as they began discussing him and Lisa's plans.

**Present day**

Brian was lying in bed with Lisa curled up in his arms. Both of them were asleep soundly when suddenly Brian's phone pierced the veil of silence. Brian lazily swatted at his phone, though he knew the phone wasn't a fly to be swatted away. After a few second's Brian silently gave up and answered the phone.

"This is Brian Fairfields, how may I direct your call?" Brian sarcastically answered the phone; clearly he was not happy that he was woken by the phone.

"Hey Brian long time no see! This is Tyler, your friend!" The voice on the other side was Tyler. Brian had not talked to Tyler in about a year; Tyler had gone off to another school and Tyler went down to the church he was currently working at.

"Dude I haven't talked to you in forever, how you been?" Brian woke up fully and sat up. "I miss hanging out with you and Lee! You remember that one time it was finals week and we went on a video game marathon?" Brian laughed at all the old memories flooding back into his mind.

"Man, I know! I haven't seen you and Lisa since the wedding! You two have any little ones yet? Tyler laughed at his own witty banter. He had the same energy in his voice he had when they was all in school, but he sounded older and more mature.

"Tyler, it's only been a year since me and Lisa got married! We are considering it though. How are you and the lovely Miss Samantha? Tyler met and started dating Samantha a week after Brian and Lisa got married.

"Dude, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. So you remember how I was one of your groomsmen? Well how would you like to do a brother a favor? You want to be one of my groomsmen? Tyler tried his best to hide his excitement with clever coy questions.

"Yes of course I would want to be your groomsmen! You call Lee to see if he wants to be a groomsman? Brian lightly shook Lisa awake and whispered the news to her.

"Ya he and Angela are going, actually see Angela introduced me to Sammie. Dude can you believe it that all three of us are going to be married now?" Tyler went to the same school as Lee, and for the first two semesters shared an apartment. Lee met Angela at the school cafeteria and they instantly knew there was an attraction between them. They dated for six months and then got married. Brian and Lisa was still dating at the time and they attended the wedding together.

"Dude when are you two getting married? Brian was now slipping on his jeans to get ready for work.

"Well not for another year but next weekend I was wondering if you and Lisa wanted to hit the beach with me and my fiancée and Lee and his wife. Maybe we can do a little diving for old times' sake, you still dive don't you?" Tyler coughed a little and then apologized for being rude.

"Ya Man me and Lisa was going to go to the beach anyway, we would love to go with you and my brother! Just email me the beach name and we will be there" Brian sound excited about the trip that weekend.

"Ok man you be good and give my hello to your wife." Tyler hung up the phone rather abruptly and Brian kissed Lisa and they went to go make breakfast

Chapter 6 Fin


End file.
